


Trapped - Redux

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Universe, Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, MardLu, Mating Bond, One Shot, Rewrite, Romance, Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Alegria has been cast and though his intruders are now one with the cube, a mind stayed free. Curiosity not being a common trait of Mard Geer he chooses to give into it and seek out this person. What he finds will challenge his plans, redefine his thinking, and fulfill his deepest desires.Lucy is on her own and left to handle a disgusting situation to save her nakama. She's trapped inside of a macabre fortress surrounded by enemies and questioning her sanity as she ventures forward. While looking for answers she meets a demon, one who will change all her preconceived notions about demons, mating, and hair care.This is a rewrite of 2018's Trapped by me.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Mard Geer Tartarus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Trapped - Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Trapped - Redux, is a re-write of 2018's Trapped (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514005), for the long overdue celebration of hitting over 1 million words posted to AO3 and a good measure to see how far my writing has advanced over the last 2 years. Which a lot of my growth would not have been possible without the people I've met along my writer's journey, my wonderful community of support, lots of practice, and many hours invested in studying the craft of writing.
> 
> Yes, 1 million words is a milestone. Bradbury said it would take 3 years but I've always liked this quote by David Eddings, 
> 
> "My advice to the young writer is likely to be unpalatable in an age of instant successes and meteoric falls. I tell the neophyte: Write a million words–the absolute best you can write, then throw it all away and bravely turn your back on what you have written. At that point, you're ready to begin."
> 
> Alright, I'll shut up and let you get to the story. Stay safe, stay healthy!

There was one mind free and that irked Mard Geer.

He made no outward movements as he sat upon his massive grey stone throne and analyzed the situation. In stillness he would not give the armored demons in the throne room the knowledge he was perplexed.

He could feel the free mind but not hear it, its tone was stronger – brighter – than the trapped ones. _How did it escape my cunning Curse?_

_Alegria_ , his curse of joy, was flawless and all intruders should have been experiencing the elation of being one with Plutogrim.

Mard surveyed the room before him, matte grey smooth stone walls, banners in burgundy with his rose sigil upon the pointed bottom and demons lined up in precise rows ready for battle. His eyes took in all the details as he listened carefully with his telepathy, sorting through the flaw.

He had two options, send Jackal to deal with it or handle it himself. The first would require him to speak with the demonic mutt and the other would necessitate the leaving of the throne room. That would also be admitting that his curse was not perfect, a stain against his very being.

The mind was active, pushing against the edges of his telepathy and taunting him with its freedom. Taunting him, the Definitive Demon, with his lack of perfection.

Mard uncrossed his legs and stopped leaning into his pale hand resting on the broad throne arm. His armored demons all turning their silver helmet enclosed heads at the unusual movement.

Another mocking pulse and Mard had enough of this mental debate. He stood up holding the _Book of E.N.D_ close to his chest as he walked down the red carpeted dais. His long black coat, frayed at the edges, swaying behind him as his black books stepped lightly and he crossed through the large room. The demons all knelt as he walked by them, keeping their polearms up and ready for battle.

The large stone and wood doors opened as he got near the end of the red runner that was the path towards his throne. The air was different, he could smell the unique scent of Plutogrim as the massive demon's body was now exposed. He could also smell remnants of death, battle, and something that could be defined as the stench of overheated humans.

Mard took one step outside through the grand doorway when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He recognized the wild wheat colored hair and tattooed, bare chest of Jackal. The demon mongrel was moving swiftly and skidded to a sudden stop as if he was only now aware of Mard Geer's presence.

Jackal slipped on the blood red muscle beneath his bare black feet, landing unceremoniously on his tail. The demon looked up at Mard with a hapless smile on his face, "Mard, I think there is someone still alive."

Mard said nothing, only tightened the grip on his book, enough to hear the ancient spine creak under his strength. He glared at the moron who was now rising to standing and scrunching his nose as he smelt his hand. Yes, the thin layer of plasma on top of Plutogrim's muscles was a bit pungent, but it was a biological necessity.

When the joy of being one with the massive beast was fulfilled this would all disappear as the massive demon went back to hiding between the walls and floors of the Tartaros Guild fortress.

"Can I go kill it?" Jackal asked, wiping the messy hand on his cream pants.

"No." Mard said simply as he listened for that agitating mind again.

"What? Come on, please," Jackal begged and Mard turned away from the demon. He owed no one an explanation behind his orders and the demon pup knew that.

Mard kept his mask of impassiveness on his face as he extended his telepathy, fueling it with a bit more of his Curse power. He wanted that mind. He wanted to hear what it was thinking. Was this a strong and intelligent mind or one that was blessed with "dumb luck"?

He heard Jackal whine and with a casual thought, Mard sent a wave of his rose petals to shut him up. When he heard flesh being torn and Jackal screaming, Mard allowed one corner of his mouth to curl up. Least if anything the explosive demon would leave him alone and allow Mard to investigate in peace.

_Wha…_ He caught a fragment of a word and stopped to concentrate. Mard stood with his feet apart, balancing his weight evenly on top of the beating tissue under him.

_What happened?_ The voice was light, feminine, and accented in confusion. Strange how it was not screaming or panicking, as most humans do when they see something they do not understand.

Mard started walking again, ignoring the kneeling demonic guards as he came to an intersection and listened again. He also sniffed the air and could not scent any changes from when he first entered the hallway. A drip landed on his shoulder and Mard looked up, seeing a human shaped bloody cocoon where once a smooth stone ceiling was.

If Mard would accept the concept of a flaw, it was that the macabre transformation of his fortress was quite messy. Where once stone walls decorated in works of art and dim burning sconces, were now muscles, sinew, veins, and arteries covered in plasma. Plasma that dripped on his favorite coat.

_Where is everyone?_ The female voice asked and Mard turned to the left, heading towards one of the large training rooms. Even in this form, Mard knew his fortress like the back of his hand. Every twist and turn were perfectly mapped inside of his mind.

It was curious how she was mostly calm, her mind started cataloging the things around her. There was a point of analytical thinking in there and Mard found himself enjoying listening to it. The voice was growing stronger – clearer – in his mind and he started to feel an interesting magic in the air.

He paused, pursing his lips as he felt the magic, it was familiar and foreign to him. Mard tried to scent the air again, this time he caught two new items. An unknown not overly sweet fruit and stardust. The mixture was unique, and it fit with the effervescent feeling of the magic wafting through the air. Mard reached out with one hand to almost capture the feeling in the palm of his hand but to no avail it would not be seized.

Now he was feeling an elated bit of curiosity, replacing the annoyance he previously felt from having to handle this blip.

_Stardust, light magic…_ His lips quirked up in a slight smile as he registered an answer. _Celestial._

Mard found his steps quickening as he tracked the woman, his heart dared to thump in his chest. A chance to tear down one of Pompous Ass's own mages, delightful. Truly _Alegria_ was a curse of joy.

His personal joy.

He moved to the large training room, slipping through the slightly ajar wooden door. The air was fresher here, with tiny open windows sitting above the flesh of Plutogrim. All around the open space were several more human shaped cocoons and to the far side of the room was the object of his search.

Mard paused as he took in the woman, she could only be described as unearthly in her beauty. Despite that he had seen demons specifically built for temptation and Lust, this creature made them appear boring to look at. She had hair like spun gold, large coffee-colored eyes, full pink lips and an hourglass figure like the fertility Goddesses of old.

Her clothing was tattered and dirty, even burnt in a few places but she did not seem bothered by it. He noticed the blue whip in her hand and keys attached to a brown belt that hung loosely over shapely hips. The way her eyes measured the room, as her mind calculated everything left him intrigued – aroused.

The only response would be to watch and learn, gather information about this interesting Celestial and then decide about what to do with her.

He hid behind one of the cocoons, wanting to know what she would do next.

* * *

Lucy pinched her forehead, trying to wrap her brain around this nightmarish landscape all around her. It went from smooth grey walls to steak, stale air with a bit of Sulphur to whatever the hell this was, and she could no longer hear any of her friends fighting. Conversely, she didn't hear any of the demons either, which might be good.

She took in a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her ribs and realizing that she may have fractured several of them in her battle with the dog-eared demon. Lucy could have Gemini heal her, but that might be a waste of her magic. She could always fight through the pain, riding the adrenaline wave, but could not easily replenish used magic.

Her nose crinkled, _Goddess above the smell…_

She saw one of the fleshy walls move and squirt out a small bit of blood. The smell was no longer the worst part of this whole situation. That was just disgusting, and she scrubbed a hand over her face, pulling a bit on her jaw in the process.

Lucy needed a plan for finding her nakama and a plan to destroy whatever the fuck this monstrosity was. Ahead she saw several odd shaped mounds of red flesh and realized that they were people-like shapes. She trudged over to one of them, hating that she felt like she was walking on top of an autopsy. Which right now was about the best way she could describe this, reminding her of one of her biology classes.

She studied it, could clearly see the shape of an arm pulled back, complete with pointy elbow. A wide stance and general outline had her believe that this was humanoid, captured amid a fight. Who it was, she had no idea. Only that it was a who.

Whatever reason, luck most likely, Lucy was not captured inside one of the red cocoons. That meant if this mystery shape was one of her guildmates, she had to get a move on. Lucy could stand around and catalogue gross things later.

Much later.

As in never.

Lucy let out a breath, "okay, break this down Lucy. You got this." She whispered to herself hoping a little pep talk would get her brain working.

She walked to one of the walls – loosely defined - and noticed a dark red almost black pulsing line running through it. Lucy figured this might be an artery based on its size and when she poked it, it felt firm not letting her finger indent it. A vein would be larger and thinner walled, which would allow for her finger to push into it with ease.

If she recalled her microbiology class, the artery would take blood away from the heart, that meant she had to figure out the direction of the flow. Lucy pursed her lips and tried to not squirm as she put her hand fully against the sticky and vile organism. She couldn't feel the blood moving, and she leaned into her hand, trying to push a little harder to feel anything.

After a moment of concentrating, she pushed just hard enough to feel the flow and let out a sigh of relief. Lucy turned around and keeping her hand against the artery started walking out of the room. If she kept her hand to the wall, she remembered the direction of the blood flow, she might find her way to its heart.

Might, was the keyword because her microbio class didn't exactly cover living demonic buildings. Also, she was going to bathe in some industrial antibacterial soap, because this was gruesome and sticky.

Lucy chuckled to herself as she realized that more times than not, she usually ended a mission either with burnt clothing or sticky. This had to be her lot in her life and Goddess above someone better appreciate her ass for this.

As she walked, she strained to listen for anything and would stop every ten feet or so to check behind her. So far, she hadn't seen anyone else and that was not only bothersome but also a red flag. There was no way she was alone with this thing. Something was not adding up here and Lucy tried to open her magic a little.

It wasn't a guaranteed thing, but Lucy could sense magic or even strong emotions from time to time. That ability had helped her out when it happened. This time she was actively trying to use it alongside with her intuition, hoping the combination with some alertness would keep her ready.

As she walked, she could feel something or someone else in the area. Lucy bit her bottom lip to stop herself from making a sound. To keep her nerves calm she started thinking through some mathematical problems, namely the calculations she was working on for her next academic journal.

She came to an intersection and peeked around the corner, still not seeing anyone else. Lucy looked behind her and thought she saw something move but couldn't tell because of the long shadows eating up most of the hallway.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and on top of the general malaise of the place, she was feeling something darker. Lucy couldn't fully characterize it; she just knew what she felt. Not taking a chance as she rounded the corner, she saw an open doorway and ducked inside of it.

Lucy hid in the shadows, keeping her mind split between working through the standard deviation of momentum and readying herself to handle whatever was following her. She was certain she was being followed, there was no way that this little exploration was _this_ easy.

She heard a faint squish as someone moved in her direction and she readied her whip.

"You know I am here, and I know you are in the doorway. Let this end and show yourself." A smooth baritone voice said, and Lucy didn't recognize it. She held her breath and waited, hoping that whoever this was, would get fatigued with waiting for her and she could strike.

The pause kept stretching out as she stayed focused on the situation, even going as far as to stop her nerve calming math. She heard a heavy release of air, "this is pointless. You will not hurt me. I am giving you a chance to parley."

Lucy clenched her jaw and resigned herself to having to deal with the owner of such a rich, if not bored, voice. She kept her whip at it's ready and stepped back into the hallway. At the intersection was a man. Correction, the most beautiful looking man she had ever seen.

He was tall, pale, with a massive pony tail of thick indigo hair that cascaded down. His face was elegant with a defined jawline, large coal black eyes framed in lashes she would kill for, and semi full lips that were curved up in a bit of an amused boredom. In his slim hand was a thick old looking book, pressed up against his dark grey clad chest. He didn't outwardly look dangerous, but she knew not to underestimate the unknown.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" she asked, her voice a little shaky at the end.

He did not move, as his eyes surveyed her. "Mard Geer Tartaros, Underworld King, the Definitive Demon and master of all you see here. How did you survive my _Alegria_?"

"You did this?" she asked and cracked her whip.

"I have answered your question. Under most forms and rules of parley, you must answer mine."

Lucy pursed her lips, "I don't know."

"At least you have some measure of honesty to you." Mard replied, "to answer the next question. If I called this my _Alegria_ , it stands to reason that yes, I did this." He waved his hand towards the muscles on the wall.

"Great, a freaking troll," Lucy whispered.

"Etherious Demon, trolls are another species. Larger, greenish skin, difficult to kill and has a love of bridges for unknown reasons." He replied, not a single inflection of emotion in his face, it was almost like talking to a statue.

Lucy pinched her forehead, "are you always this literal or just clueless to human expressions?" He opened his mouth and Lucy put her hand up, "that was a rhetorical question."

"You know who I am, now will you indulge me and tell me who you are?" he asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail Celestial Summoning Mage," she replied, her stance relaxing a little bit. She corrected that, not wanting to let her guard down because Mard was proving to be interesting to talk to. Least they weren't fighting, yet.

"So, you work for Pompous Ass, very well then. Would you care for some coffee?"

Lucy blinked and quickly closed her open mouth at the shock of this situation. "C-coffee? Seriously?"

Mard nodded, "it is the time in the afternoon where I like my coffee and snack."

"What babies?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes. It was the first expression out of him.

"Just because I am a demon does not mean I eat children. Shall I start treating you as a mindless sex toy based on your clothing and hair color?" Mard said, his voice and the way he clutched his book gave away that he was offended by her.

Lucy had a level of respect for the intelligent demon, he used snark as an interesting weapon. "Sorry Mard, point well made."

"I did not make it to get accolades, though I do thank you for acknowledging your error." He took a step closer to her and Lucy tensed again, flicking her wrist to snap her whip.

Mard stopped and looked her over, "Lucy, if I may, I have the advantage here. I am older and stronger than you. I can kill you before you get to use that whip or summon one of your spirits."

"What's your point? Trying to scare me?" she asked, her voice had an edge to it. She hated being constantly reminded that she was physically weaker than many of her teammates.

"That so far, your mind and conversation skills are proving to be the best chance you have of surviving this day. Your mind is fascinating and for once I am intrigued enough to continue conversing."

Lucy almost let go of the whip, she flushed at his words feeling the heat rise on her cheeks. It had been so long since someone credited her mental capabilities. "You just want to keep talking?"

"And have coffee and a snack. I believe it is Thursday, that means cookies. Do you enjoy cookies?" Mard took another step towards her and turned to his side. He held out his arm for her, it was a very gentleman thing to do and he offered cookies.

_Come to the dark side we have coffee and cookies._ She mentally laughed, thinking of a meme she saw on LacrimaBook.

Lucy knew he was right, in a full on out fight she was likely to lose. Being this close to him, she could feel his power a bit better and knew that he was not lying when he said he could end her quickly. She curled her whip and set it on her belt, at the very least if she was going to die today, least she'd get something to eat for a chance.

As she took his offered arm, she could feel heat coming off him and a pulse of energy zipped through her body warming her from the inside out. She looked into his eyes and for a fleeting second, she saw them widen before they resumed their normal position. He gave her a nod and started leading her down the opposite direction of where she was originally going.

The silence between them was comfortable, Lucy found it a bit odd that she didn't feel awkward in his presence. A little scared, as expected, but not awkward. Mard moved with a quiet grace, showing off an air of royalty, since he called himself the Underworld King. It was still eerie that she had yet to see another living person, demon or otherwise. Perhaps his own curse attacked his own people?

"No, I have simply told my subjects to stay clear of the area," Mard said breaking the silence.

Lucy arched a brow, _just, how did he?_

Mard said nothing as they walked, and Lucy concentrated on the issue. There was only one logical conclusion and no wonder he knew her plan to take him by surprise. Mard had to be a telepath, that meant he was reading every thought inside her head.

"You are remarkably quick. I am a telepath, but telepathy does not work like how you are picturing it."

"How does it work?" she asked. Lucy was always fascinated by telepathy as a magical ability and was curious how people with the skill handled their everyday lives. There were many questions in her mind about it and what she wouldn't give to see an MRI done of a brain while using the power. She bet it would light up like Christmas.

Mard stopped in front of large stone doors and looked down at her, "you ask a lot of questions. Is that normal?"

Lucy shrugged as he pushed against the door and it opened soundlessly. "It's just who I am and why I study or think about various sciences, literature, history, theorems and so on."

"That explains the complex mathematical formulae you were working on as you walked. Interesting, you must tell me about this Heisenberg and his Uncertainty Principle." Mard ushered her into the room and her breath was robbed as she saw the pristine library.

The room had to be four floors high with thousands of books and scrolls all sitting there waiting to be read. Comfortable looking large reading chairs with small tables next to them filled in corners and a few small alcoves held large vases with the most decadent looking roses. To the right side there was an armoire and a large rich canopy bed framed in dark burgundy heavy drapes. Most importantly, there was no tissue or blood sputtering muscles lining the walls.

"Is this your bedroom?" she asked as she noticed how he took off his boots before stepping on the plush red area rug over grey stone. Lucy followed suit and removed her shoes before venturing further within.

"It is only out of space convenience in the fortress. I put a bed in the library, a bedroom is too personal," he paused for a moment. She wondered if he was double checking his words, but she was certain she understood what he meant. It was a practical decision.

"Would you like to clean up before our afternoon treats?" Mard asked and Lucy appreciated his thoughtfulness. If anything, the demon king was an excellent host.

A bath sounded like a glorious idea and her ribs were still bothering her. She was tempted to ask if he had any aspirin or something for the pain. Though she didn't want to overstep her boundaries and become a burden on their tentative… Relationship? Parley?

"I would but I didn't exactly bring a change of clothes with me," she said.

"You can use one of my shirts, though I can do nothing for your undergarments." Mard said as he walked towards a door on the other side of the room, past his enormous and lavish bed. She bet demonic women lined up to play bouncy house in that luxe space with the attractive demon.

Mard snorted and she remembered to watch her thoughts, especially the naughty ones. "It matters naught. I am used to being lusted after, usually for my power and station as King."

Lucy looked down and nibbled her bottom lip as Mard opened the door to an exquisite looking black and silver bathroom. "I'm sorry that happens to you, you have fantastic manners and a wonderful mind." She slipped between Mard and the door frame, looking over the space.

There was a massive glass encased shower with a steam bench. A large circular raised tub in the center boxed in by four columns that had actual rose vines wrapped around them. A separate water closet and a marble vanity that was loaded with hair care products. Lucy looked up, noticing how his hair shimmer in the light and looked ever so soft. Damn, she was a little jealous.

His body was close enough to hers to notice that he smelt of roses and coffee. Mard looked down his nose at her, "you are sorry for me? Why?"

"Like the point you made to me, it seems like they are missing the best parts of you by only looking at the outside. I know the feeling and it sucks." She licked her bottom lip and noticed how he was intently watching her tongue move. Mard whispered something under his breath before he gently curled his hand behind her neck and brought his lips down upon hers.

Mard's soft lips molded to hers before he nipped at her bottom lip, forcing her mouth to open. Her eyes slid shut as she concentrated on how his coffee tinged tongue curled around hers. Her grimy hands gripped his shoulders pulling him closer. The book he held pressed into her stomach, the corner sharp against her skin. Lucy whimpered under his embrace feeling like she could tumble off a cliff and into his desire.

He pulled back leaving her feeling a little light headed and she let go of his shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Thank you," he whispered, and she noticed a shadow pass over his eyes. It made her wonder about him.

Did he have someone to talk to? Did anyone ever try? Was the demon with all these manners and intellect just forgotten to the side? Did anyone appreciate a different mind or see past his species?

He sniffed and wrinkled his nose, it pulled Lucy out of her thoughts and reminded her of the fact that she was a mess. Not the good kind of mess but the awful, 'I've been touching organs without gloves and stink like battle' mess. The door opened and Mard turned his head, giving her a view of his elegant profile, the little upturn in his nose had her attention.

"Afternoon coffee has arrived," he sniffed, "along with chocolate chip cookies with a dash of cayenne."

After that kiss how he could concentrate on cookies and coffee was beyond Lucy. Her lips were all but still burning and she could feel a bit of slickness between her legs. _Down Lucy, easy girl. No jumping sexy demon just because he can kiss._

Mard chuckled, "if you want to bed me, I would only stipulate that you wash up first."

Lucy's mouth opened, closed, opened again before she lowered her head and laughed. "Yeah, I offend me too."

* * *

Few times in Mard's long life had he even been surprised with someone. Lucy was a vast departure from any demon, human, devil, angel, spirit and so on, that he had ever met. It was why he felt compelled to kiss her, a display of desire to show his appreciation for her uniqueness. That and he might have felt regret if he let the opportunity to sample her lips pass by him.

"How does the bath work, I don't see any of the usual controls," she asked as she wandered into the large room. Lucy was leaning over the edge of the tub, looking a bit perplexed at the smooth surface.

"One moment, I could join you," he said and noticed how she flushed in a dark pink. Mard didn't wait for a response as he walked over for the white cloth covered trolley that held his silver coffee service and a basket of cookies. Least the servant remembered a second mug.

He pushed it into the bathroom as Lucy found the hidden button for the water. Warmed water spilled from the small slits on the side of the tub, she let out a low whistle.

"You may want to shower first," he pointed out as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the edge of the bathtub. "I will watch this, go on."

"Again, thank you Mard," she said, and he nodded as he sipped his dark roast. He could wait to have cookies with her but could not wait for his coffee. His schedule was already ruined, but for a very good reason and his brows lifted as she stripped.

Part of him expected her to feign modesty or shoo him out of the bathroom as she took off the clothing. Lucy did none of those things, instead she seemed quite comfortable in her own nudity. A rare thing for a human.

Mard kept his eyes fixed on the water and decided that this bath needed rose petals. Least then he could stop himself from wanting to stare at her any longer.

As he summoned a small cascade of rose petals, he listened to her in the shower. Her thoughts were scattered, and she was trying to corral them. Lucy's biggest issue was her guildmates being trapped inside of the _meat cocoons_. Mard listened intently, waiting to hear how she was going to seduce him to have them released.

His hand tightened around his black and green 'Cthulhu is My Spirit Animal' coffee mug adorned with a cartoonish drawing of the character, almost to the point of shattering it. Mard was angry if she was going to try and toy with his libido just to get what she wanted. It would make her no better than those that tried to exploit him for their own gain.

Diplomacy by sex was certainly a strategy and to him, it was the lowest form of it.

_Okay Lucy, enjoy this time. Mard is intelligent, thoughtful, and I think if we find common ground. I can get my friends free. I can also figure out what he and his people are doing here. Maybe it's all a big misunderstanding._ She thought as she rinsed her hair under the water and winced as she let out a breath, thinking about fractured ribs.

Mard could ease that and walked over to the small medicine cabinet behind a circular mirror. He grabbed the small brown medicinal bottle and carefully added a few drops of the serum to the bath. Normally he used this as a massage oil for his temples on days when he would develop a tension headache or when Zeref came to visit.

_Common ground? Misunderstanding?_ Mard questioned, keeping the thought to himself. Lucy wasn't going to use her body. She was willing to listen to him and keep conversing. To be certain he kept listening to her thoughts as he set down his mug and began to strip.

_Things I know, he despises being stereotyped. Ditto. He has a mind that people don't pay attention to. Double ditto. He has manners and charm for days. I have manners, charm not so much. Fuck, yes, he's hot. There I said it and he probably knows I thought it and I've been thinking about it since before he kissed me._

Mard folded his clothing on the vanity as the shower turned off, he held a small smile on his face, enjoying her mental talk. At no point had she even considered the notion of lying, cheating, using her tempting body or other things that would have turned him off. He slipped into the warm rose scented water and leaned over for his coffee mug.

As the glass door opened a plume of steam escaped it followed by Lucy. Mard sipped his coffee as she looked at him and giggled, "cute mug."

She climbed up the two stairs and joined him in the bath, sitting across from him. "It was a gift."

Lucy splashed the water and plucked one of the rose petals. She arched a brow, "now I know why you smell like roses."

"How did you know I did not do it to entice you? Set a scene for seduction."

"Not with the chibi Cthulhu mug in your hands. Also, you have rose scented soap, rosehips shampoo and conditioner. Which, by the way, my hair feels amazing." He could admit that with the dirt cleaned from her, she glowed a bit more under the dim lighting of the room. Her hair had more of a shine to it and she looked remarkably relaxed, despite the circumstances.

Mard finished his cup and set it to the side before leaning back, slipping into the water up to his chin. "I am glad you enjoy my hair care."

"Little jealous of your hair," she said.

"If you have not noticed, I take it very seriously." He replied, watching her face light up as she giggled again. It was a perfectly girlish sound and was a bit endearing about the complex woman he was bathing with.

"You're so weird Mard, I kind of like that about you."

"What makes me weird?" he asked.

She pursed her lips, "the dichotomy of you. It's quirky which is odd and charming. You prove that many things can be true at the same time and none of it bothers you."

"How do you know this is not bothering me?"

"Pretty certain I'd be dead, and, in the bathtub, the blood just washes away. No mess, no fuss. Serial killer mantra right there." She winked at him before leaning her head back and letting out a contented sigh.

Now Mard chuckled, "you have a dark sense of humor."

"And you have the cookies," she replied.

"If you want one, you will have to come closer."

Lucy lifted her head and looked at him, "are you the reason why we have the expression, deal with the devil?"

Mard reached for one of the cookies and held it between his fingers, "I am no devil, let alone _the_ devil."

Lucy smiled at him and did a strange awkward swim over to his side of the bathtub. She sat next to him and lifted her hand out of the water for the cookie. Mard shook his head and broke off a piece, slowly moving his fingers closer to her beautiful mouth.

She smiled and opened her mouth for him, and he placed the cookie piece on her tongue. Lucy ate it with a slight hum of approval and Mard enjoyed this, so he gave her another piece.

When the cookie was finished, he washed his fingers off in the water and stretched his arms out. As he expected, Lucy took the offering and moved a little closer to him, the back of her head against his bicep.

"So how come your library and bathroom aren't covered in muscle tissue?"

"I still need a place to sleep and relax." Mard had made certain the library and Hell Core were not near the creature. The other Ehterious however now had a new roommate and his actual bedroom, contained Plutogrim's brain.

"Basically, it's good to be the King?" she said, and he felt her hand move under the water, brushing his thigh.

"There are some advantages," he sighed.

"Some disadvantages too?" she asked.

"More than I care to discuss. Yourself, how is it working for Pompous Ass?"

"Pompous Ass?" she questioned momentarily before he could tell he understood the name by her brief 'aha' and then giggle. "I call him Stache Face but some days, Pompous Ass is a wonderful descriptor."

They talked for a while in the bathtub and destroyed the small basket of cookies. Mard found her company refreshing and to his shock, not once did she bring up her friends. It could be part of her plan, but he didn't think so. Lucy seemed to be legitimately interested in talking to him, laughing with him and sharing parts of her own life with him.

Mard enjoyed every second of the time and with each second felt a pull to her he had never felt before. He helped her out of the bathtub and handed her a large purple towel. To his delight she offered to brush his hair for him and when it dried, she could braid it for him. Least she knew that braiding it while wet was damaging to the hair if she pulled too hard.

He gifted her one of his white shirts and she took it with a heartfelt appreciation. Mard put on his black satin sleep pants and his house robe. The next debate was where to sit and how much longer should he keep talking to her. His question about how she survived his _Alegria_ was already answered and he had no need for her.

Or did he?

Mard sat down on the edge of the bed, his forearms on his knees as he stared at nothing of interest. He was lost in his thoughts, wondering what the hell he was doing.

He was the Definitive Demon and here he was playing host.

Magic needed to be destroyed so he could kill Zeref and he was flirting.

Mard was defying his own creator for a pair of large coffee eyes, a keen mind and…

The door opened and Lucy came walking out of it in his shirt. The top few buttons were undone, and it dipped off one pale shoulder, the bottom hem stopping at mid-thigh. Mard had never understood why men adore seeing their women in their clothes.

Until this moment.

There was something possessive and primal about seeing his woman surrounded by his scent and covered in his clothing.

His woman?

As Lucy flushed and he rose to standing, Mard realized that yes, she could easily be his. It would not take much to solidify that fact. Though he had to know where she stood on such things and what she was still after. At this point, reading her mind was no longer interesting. He started craving the element of surprise from her.

"Mard, can we talk for a moment?" she asked, and he nodded, sitting back down into the comfortable bed and motioned to the spot next to him. Lucy sat cross legged on the bed, he could tell she was a little tense and Mard laid back against the ornate rose pattern headboard.

He waited patiently as she looked at her hands for a moment before letting out a quick breath. "Thank you, this has been wonderful. I really appreciate your company, snark, personality, the cookies, the healing, and the bath."

"You are welcome Lucy," he said and waited for the real point of her statement.

"What I need to know."

_Here it comes_ , he thought and mentally slid back into his impassive mask to hide the fact he was starting to feel disappointed.

"What do you want from me?"

Mard blinked, that was not what he was expecting for a response. He was expecting her to ask him about his plans. About the demons of Tartaros. To ask for her friends to be released and instead she wanted to know what he wanted? He had no idea how to answer that.

Again, she defied his expectations.

As he watched her fidget, he realized that he - at the very least - owed her an answer. The longer the silence stretched out the more self-conscious she was becoming, and her skin began to mottle in dustings of pink.

"I no longer know," he picked at a fuzzy on his silver cuff, "I wanted to understand why you escaped my curse. Then I wanted to understand the complexities of your mind in opposition to your appearance. I have never heard someone calculate complex math as a form of self-soothing behavior. Above all, you just talked to me and not once have you asked me for anything other than a change of clothes and a cookie. I know you want to ask me about releasing your friends, but you have not. Why?"

"If I asked you now, then all of this was as if I was trying to use you for my own means. That makes me no better than the others you've dealt with. You would have hated me, and I would be dead," she leaned forward and crawled on her hands and knees towards him. Her little hand rested over his heart, "especially after you've opened this up a little. That would be cruel and except for the fact you've imprisoned my friends, you haven't been malicious."

He covered her hand with his own and felt a twinge of something.

It was a small sting right in his chest that felt as if it traveled up his throat.

Guilt? Deception?

Her friends were slowly being eaten by Plutogrim and she had no idea. She looked hopeful and calm with the situation. He should be as well… that sting though.

Lucy must think she had time to sort this out without treating him disrespectfully. Mard however was a demon and now as he looked at her, he was going to give into his truest nature.

"I have been malicious. You have not been aware." Lucy pursed her lips and slowly blinked at him. Mard kept himself impassive as he watched her, "however, as a demon, I want to make a deal with you."

She tilted her head, "a deal sounds dangerous."

"Will you hear my terms?" he asked as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled his hips and Mard enjoyed the position for a moment, the intimate conversation and contact was something he desperately lacked in his life.

"Alright, but don't be surprised if I have questions," she said as she put her hands on his chest and gently toyed with the lapel of his robe.

"My goal in life is to destroy Zeref, if I release your friends, will they work with me?"

"Yes, we have been looking for him too. Plus, we can also get the other guilds to help. A strong combined force would be ideal." She smiled at him, "guess we had some common ground."

"Our guilds do. Now then I have one other condition." Mard looked up at her and noticed how she swallowed hard, her sweet face looking a little nervous.

She let out a breath, as her fingers trembled a little, "what else?"

"I want you."

"Me?" Lucy leaned back and eyed him wearily, "for _what_?"

"Conversation, bathing, afternoon coffee, morning coffee and..." he ran his hands down her thighs and slid his thumbs barely under the bottom hem of his shirt. "The rest is better left without words."

Lucy shivered and he noticed her cheeks flush in color as he lightly drew circles under the shirt with his thumbs. "Y-you want to keep me in exchange for releasing my nakama?"

"Yes."

Lucy gripped his lapels and then unclenched her hands before smoothing them down again. He could see the fear, embarrassment, and agitation in her eyes and the small muscle twitches of her face. Mard waited for the tirade to begin, all things considered.

_She will refuse, whine about her freedom. Call me unfair and so on. Least then I will have won her little game and broken her resolve into this unusual diplomacy._

_It was an amusing afternoon break._

Lucy's brows knit together as she looked down to her busy fingers and back to his eyes. Mard kept still, letting her process through the proposition. He was certain this time he had her.

She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He opened his mouth and closed it, realizing that she didn't take the conversation in the direction he planned for. He expected to see her true colors come out in this, not flip the conversation back to him. Mard was forced to change directions again.

Lucy looked expectant of an answer. There was no smugness to her, a simple and honest curiosity. Mard was not used to such things, it was his right as a King to answer completely or not. "Why not," he said and hated those words, they sounded childish.

"That's not an answer and you know it. Tell me why," she said, and he quirked a brow. It was refreshing to see a little fire inside of her, even if he could destroy her.

At this point the only option he had left was to lay out his observations of everything so far. "We enjoy each other's company. We are both misunderstood and underappreciated by the people around us. We can talk to each other in ways that others do not understand," she was nodding along and Mard took a chance, "also, I find you beautiful and I am a selfish demon."

Lucy giggled, "you're also honest to a dangerous fault."

"Part of what makes me weird, as you say."

She sat still and nibbled her bottom lip, Mard quit playing with her skin and concentrated on her. They sat in a familiar and welcome comfortable silence again. The only sounds of the room were their steady breaths and the faint crackling of the fire in the wall sconces.

As he hit the limit of his patience she began to speak, "what if you no longer enjoy my company?"

"I am not certain if that is possible. Look around you, there are more books here than you can read in your lifetime. From what I know of you, you will be desperate to discuss any one of them with someone - me. That means the advantage is mine for unlimited conversing opportunities."

"You know one day I'll get old and won't look like this. What if I get fat?" she asked.

Mard rolled his eyes, "are you always so dreary?"

"You say dreary I call this planning and a healthy dose of reality. I am human, Mard."

"Must we solve all problems this second? What if tomorrow you eat ill-prepared fugu and die? What if tomorrow an asteroid hits Fiore and wipes out humans? What…" Lucy laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

It was a light and quick kiss, "I get the point."

"Then do you agree? I will release your friends and you will stay here."

"I'd like to make a change." Lucy said and the corner of his mouth lifted, appreciating her boldness. "I will agree to stay with you for one month, after that we will re-evaluate this arrangement and if we decide that it is not working. I can go free. We still work together to end Zeref and you won't retaliate against my guildmates and friends."

"And?" he asked, knowing she was either leaving out the intent of his request on purpose or perhaps she was a little clueless about Lust.

Lucy squirmed as her cheeks darkened and she looked down. She licked her bottom lip before looking up through her blonde bangs at him, "yes we can have sex, after you release my friends."

"You take all the fun out of this," Mard replied and she laughed.

"You're negotiating with a Celestial Summoner. If you wanted a less precise agreement, you need someone else."

Mard stopped himself before he could grin. The wording had left many things open to interpretation. Namely that they would both have to agree if this budding relationship was not working. If he disagreed with the idea, she was forever trapped.

He also realized the reverse was also true, if she disagreed then he was trapped with her. Perhaps she was cleverer and more precise than he originally thought. Lucy would certainly make a cunning Queen, her mind a flawless match for his own.

"Amendment, we can," he rolled his hips a bit under her, "have sex at any point after we finalize this agreement."

Lucy pursed her lips and tilted her head before she let out a soft breath, "only if there is consent."

"Obviously Lucy, I am a demon, not a Catholic Priest," he waited for a second before she giggled.

"Alright, you win. That joke was…" she giggled, murmuring about it.

"I believe we have a deal. It will take a few hours to land Plutogrim, release the curse and explain the situation. After that, dinner would be appropriate." Mard reached up and swiped his thumb over her cheek. Lucy leaned down again, sliding against his half-formed erection and graced him with another kiss. For more kisses like this one, he would give her the Heavens if she asked.

The kiss turned passionate as her hands untied the belt around his waist before moving against his bare chest. Mard deftly worked through her buttons to feel her skin against his own. After all they had an agreement, why not take the several hours of waiting to sample each other?

He leaned forward and ghosted his lips off her plump mouth and traced them down her neck. He could feel her pulse against his lips and felt an urge to bite her. Mard paused, gently breathing against her clean skin as his hands held on to her waist, her hips barely moving against him.

He forced his jaw to remain closed as he wrestled with this foreign feeling. His fangs ached to mark her skin. His chest felt full, ready to burst at the seams. His power stretched out, trying to hold on to her and his very being…

The core of all who is Mard Geer Tartaros wanted to reach out for her very essence. To wrap himself in it and connect with her beyond physical or mental. He took in her delicate fragrance and hummed slightly in approval to this desire.

It felt… right?

Lucy let out a small breath and gently ran her fingers through his hair, "are you okay?"

Mard nodded, not wanting to tell her about the impulses running through his body or the small voice in his own head wanting to mark her. He looked up at her, her coffee-colored eyes half lidded and lips shimmering in the light.

Barely on the edges of his periphery, he could see small threads gather between them. In his mind's eye he could see infinite possibilities for a home. His conscious mind knew what this was because other demons went through this. He had heard their stories and celebrated these events.

The timing could not have been worse.

The choice could not have been more different.

A human Celestial mage as mate to the Underworld King, the Definitive Demon.

He had to be sure and as she squirmed uncomfortably Mard forced the thoughts and desires to the back of his head. He could address this with her later and indulge in play with her now. A sample, to hold him over or increase the anticipation of what he would do with her later.

Mard continued his movements, lightly grazing the slim column of her neck with his teeth, making her shiver. Her hands pulled at the waistband of his satin pants, moving them down to release his straining erection.

_Goddess above, how does that fit?_ She inquired and Mard snorted against her shoulder. Instead of telling her, he ran one hand between her legs and began to play with her surprisingly already wet sex. Lucy let out a gasp as he teased her pearl with his index finger, making her breath hitch and she pulled a bit more on his hair.

He would normally hate that, but her hands were a strange magic to him. She didn't pull very hard, just enough to make it somewhat pleasurable.

They resumed kissing again, Mard thoroughly lost to her clever tongue as it slid against his and the feeling of her lips. Slowly he used his fingers to stretch her, using his thumb to keep stimulating her clit.

Lucy stroked his erection, using the slight moisture from his desire to coat him. Her pacing kept up with his, driving Mard to the limits of his own patience. She may not have been fully prepared, but she was thoroughly coating his hand in her juices.

"M-Mard…ngh…ah," she whispered against his mouth before her head dipped back and she let out a wanton moan. He watched in fascination as she orgasmed for him, the flush against her skin, the hardening of her nipples and the light sheen of sweat over pebbled flesh.

He pulled his hand away and leaned against her, pushing her to her back and changing their position. Mard grabbed his dick, using her essence still on his hand to add a little more slickness and slowly guided himself into her, as he kissed her again, swallowing her gasps and moans.

His slim hips flush against hers and he stopped kissing her to watch as she shook her head back and forth, her body struggling to adjust to the orgasm and his intrusion.

Mard had never felt anything like this - her. He looked at her face, the flickers of pain and desire etched in her features. Lucy opened her eyes to meet his, a gentle gaze that warmed him beyond just Lust. He caught himself before he sighed, drinking her in and fighting against the desire to mark her.

_Not now,_ he internally chastised. Mard would have to use everything inside himself to not bite her, and still enjoy more of her.

Lucy's back arched slightly as her breathing started to calm and Mard took that as a signal to begin moving.

Her small heels pressed into the back of his thighs as he slowly moved in her, opening her up without hurting her. All he wanted to see her in a state of pleasure, not interested in pain. He took her wrists and pinned them along the side of her head as he increased his tempo.

Heavy breaths in the air punctuating with half formed words and moans, along with the skin slapping created a concerto that bounced around the room. The headboard slammed into the stone wall with each movement.

Mard did not think it possible to ever not want more of her. The little responses of her breathing, erotic sounds, and her legs that tightened as beautifully around his waist as her channel did around his cock. She was handling his desire, her body nowhere as frail as he thought.

"Kiss me," she whispered before licking her bottom lip.

Mard kept his pace as they kissed again and he felt the first stirrings of his release build. He was so close, and he curled his hips at the end of each thrust to feel more of her. To drive them both off that cliff.

"Shatter for me," he whispered into her ear as her eyes wrenched shut and her body fought to keep up with him.

"F-fuck… there…f-fuc…Mard!" her orgasm was sudden – violent – how her channel tightened around him, costing him his rhythm for a brief second. She arched her back and he let go of her wrists to grab her waist, forcing that bend a bit more.

He pistoned harder into her, chasing the release and finding it as his balls drew up tight and liquid fire shot through his veins. He pulsed to each spurt, shivering against her and feeling better than he ever had during a sexual release. Mard could almost touch the stars, his body was light and mind quiet except for a feeling of perfection.

He rode out the euphoria in her quivering body and held still, cataloguing each second into his mind forever. Mard opened his mouth, his tongue grazing one of his fangs and his eyes tracking the small flutter of her pulse.

He wanted to mark her more than he ever wanted anything.

More than killing Zeref.

More than a good book.

Almost more than coffee.

She smiled at him as her small hands ran up his arms. That little serene smile, that acceptance, that moment where their species didn't matter. It promised many things. Things he could not say to her and things that helped him control his base nature.

_Patience_ , he reminded himself, as his energy waned when his body calmed.

Mard lowered himself upon her and gently stroked her cheek, they both had the same thought.

_Nap._

* * *

Lucy pulled up her pants again, she felt odd standing here talking to her guildmates, wearing Mard's clothing. It was her only option because he said so and due the fact that the demonesses of Tartaros were a bit pissy at her presence. Mard said he'd handle descension later, which Lucy did not want to question how because of the smile he had. The kind of smile that said it was not going to be a _pleasant_ chat.

"So, you have to stay?" Natsu asked as he sniffed his white scarf that was now stained pink thanks to the mess inside of the cocoon. His face scrunched up at the scent and he frowned as he looked at Lucy. She was grateful for the shower and the fact that she was in Mard's clothing that was masking the scent of the fact the two had sex several times in the last few hours.

"I made a deal," she said.

"If he besmirches your honor," Erza added as she flicked off plasma from her sword. A small piece of sinew dropped from the ends of her red hair and landed on her boot, she sighed in frustration.

"Erza, knock it off. Last time I checked, grown woman, allowed to do what I want and with whom." Lucy grumbled.

_Besides, too late, Mard Geer can keep besmirching me._ Mard looked over his shoulder at her with a subtle knowing smile, letting her know that he heard that.

"Sorry Lucy, you may hit me."

"I'm good."

"What do we do now?" Natsu asked as he took off his sandal and watched as more slime ran down it as he shook it. Lucy also noticed that it looked a little chewed up, like it was being slowly eaten. Which she supposed made sense and she thanked her lucky stars that she made the deal. If they would have stayed imprisoned there any longer, she imagined it would start eating their flesh.

"For now, Mard is instructing his demons to follow you to Fairy Tail. Party with them, get to know them. In a day or two we'll start talks about a formal alliance and plans for taking out Zeref," she said as she grabbed the grey pants again. Her belt wasn't useful because it was more of an accessory than an actual device for holding up pants.

"You sure, you're okay?" Natsu asked as he took her hand.

Lucy smiled at her best friend and ignored the squishy sound that came from holding his hand. "I'm really okay, Natsu. Mard has treated me very well and…" she shrugged and let out a breath, ignoring the heat on her cheeks, "I like him."

Natsu pulled her into a hug, "okay. Thank you, Luce."

He eventually dropped the hug and Lucy looked at him, "thank me by making new friends. This isn't their world, so be kind."

He gave her a nod before he stepped away and joined Gray who was talking to Silver, his lost father. Lucy thought that was one of the best things about this whole agreement, Gray got his father back in his life. The men looked a little uneasy around each other, but she had high hopes for them to work through issues.

She had high hopes for everyone, already seeing her nakama start to talk to the demons. The tension was still high in the air, but she figured a good old-fashioned Fairy Tail party and plenty of beer would solve all of that. To make sure of it, Mard allowed the demons to take a case of his Underworld Spiced Wine from his personal collection.

As she thought of Mard, she felt him come up beside her, his fingers laced with hers and she looked up at him. His expression was neutral until he glanced down at her now messy shirt. Lucy flashed him a smile, "hugging is kind of sticky right now."

"Now that this is settled, we have plans," Mard said as he clutched his book and began to walk away, pulling on her hand. Lucy shook her head and followed him, taking one last look over her shoulder at everyone.

They had plans for dinner following the release of her friends. Her rumbling stomach had made it clear to her, that dinner really needed to happen. When Mard said it would take several hours, they hadn't planned on how long it would take to get her guildmates to calm down. The whole thing had been a disaster until Mard lost his patience and roared into everyone's head.

As they walked through the Fortress, he was taking her to a different area. He opened the stone door and Lucy blinked several times. In the center of the small room was a large structure made of interwoven rose vines with a swirling purple vortex in the center of it. She looked up at Mard.

"We are going to the Underworld, Castle Tartaros. I think you will enjoy dinner in the rose garden. I can introduce you to my children."

Lucy blinked, "children?"

"You will see," he said, his lips up in a whisper of a mischievous smile.

He pulled on her hand and took her through the portal, faster than she could blink they were standing in a beautiful garden.

All around her were different types of roses of various tints of red and sizes of blooms. Mixed in were sculpted topiaries in a pale emerald green, trimmed in various geometric shapes. He walked down a grey cobblestone path and Lucy noticed how the roses followed him, moving slightly as if to greet him.

After walking under a beautiful wooden arch, she smiled as she saw a small table covered in a white tablecloth and set with several covered dishes. Tall iron torch lamps provided some illumination and she looked up seeing a dark plum night sky, littered in pale twinkling stars and a bright silvery half-moon.

"Velvet, Alba," Mard called out and Lucy watched how two massive dark pink roses sprang from the ground. She also noticed that they had teeth, and both waved their spiky leaves at the demon. "Girls, this is Lucy. Lucy, these are my children. Velvet and Alba."

She stood there wide eyed at the two massive sentient roses. Mard was busy petting one of them who was nuzzling against his chest. "Did either of you eat any of the staff while I was away?" he cooed, and Lucy laughed at how cute he sounded when he spoke to them.

It was also a little odd that they even ate staff. She was a bit leery to touch them, especially the one not being paid attention to. Lucy could swear it was planning to eat to eat her hand if she tried it.

"Alba would, she enjoys nipping fingers if you hand feed her."

"This is like a very macabre Wonderland; you know this right?" she said.

Mard stopped paying attention to his rose and chuckled as he came over to her, "I refuse to be the Cheshire Cat."

Lucy laughed, "what, want to be the Queen of Hearts?"

Mard pursed his lips, "I have always liked The Caterpillar, he had a certain wisdom and snark to him."

"I could see that. I've always felt like Alice. Little out of place but managing it with a little logic."

"Then Alice," he took her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles, "instead of a tea party, how about dinner?"

"Yes, please," Lucy said as Mard led her over to the table.

They dined and talked about books mostly, finding they had enjoyed many of the same stories. She was impressed that Mard had read so much human literature and even more so by the rich history of demonic storytelling. Lucy wanted to learn _Infernai_ just to read some of it and Mard promised to take her to a play. As he said, "one will never appreciate Shakespeare until you have seen the plays of the demon who did the actual writing."

When dinner finished, Mard led her through the immaculate palace. Lucy fidgeted with her borrowed pants as he stopped before a set of double wooden doors. He tightened his grip on his book, which to Lucy's dismay he would not talk about, before his hand hovered in front of the door. Mard pursed his lips and looked at her, then to the doors and back to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Mard opened the door and stayed silent, Lucy wondered what he was thinking about. She looked around the room, it was a decent size and warm. The few pieces of furniture were in rich dark woods and finely carved with details. Bookshelves, a dressing mirror and a large window covered with dark burgundy drapes filled the walls; she noticed that he had no pictures or art. Overall it was what she would call elegant functional, much like the demon King himself.

Mard locked the door behind her and Lucy jumped at the sound of the clicking, he slipped by her and set his book on the one nightstand. He looked over the bed and back to her, "this is my personal bedroom. Do you know what that means?"

Lucy thought for a moment, "it's where you can relax and drop your guard?" He took off his coat, hanging it up on a silver hook next to the dressing mirror. Mard looked over his shoulder at her and she got the impression he wanted her to say more.

She tried to think through what she gleaned from him in the last many hours of conversation. Lucy thought of what he said about the library/bedroom in the Fortress and why Plutogrim's muscles were not present. She looked over the space and her attention was drawn to the fact that there was only one nightstand. It swirled in her mind as her brows pinched, until she figured it out.

"You don't share this space with anyone, well," she looked at the ground and then at Mard who was taking off his vest, "you didn't until me. You view the bedroom as a sanctuary, where you should be safe and considering who you are and things you've hinted at. This is your way of saying you trust me to not hurt you."

"Hurt?" he questioned while throwing the vest into what she assumed was a laundry shoot.

"Not physically, emotional pain," Mard crossed to her, still in his white frilled shirt and grey pants. She looked up into his midnight eyes and gently reached out to touch his chest. "You seem emotionless, but it's a crafted mask. Something hurt you and you don't ever…"

He interrupted her with a kiss slowly making her walk back towards the large burgundy covered bed. She felt the back of her legs hit the side and Mard stopped his kiss. "I am going to be speaking now, listen very carefully because the last of my resolve is gone." His voice was tight, eyes narrowed and danced with a unique kind of dark fire to them.

Lucy nodded as she stood there, noticing that his long fingers were slowly working through the top buttons of her shirt. "Do humans have a conceptual idea of mating?"

She tilted her head as Mard kept his focus on undoing her buttons. "Yeah, it's a romance trope."

Mard paused and let out a harsh breath before he stepped back, "it is no trope. Mating is an actual function of many non-human societies. Angels, demons, fae, to name a few all have some version of a destined or chosen mate. Some species even have intense mating seasons where their biological and higher functional needs converge with one goal, finding that perfect partner."

"But you mean mating as in producing progeny?" she asked her voice a little shaky as she watched Mard.

He swiped his dark plum bangs to the side and pursed his lips for a moment. "That is one goal of the mating, but not the only goal. If it was, we would not have many same sex bonded mates."

Lucy pulled at her open white shirt and noticed the hint of disapproval in Mard's coal black eyes at the action. She had been well aware of the fact that he enjoyed looking at her. "Why are you discussing this?"

"It should be obvious to an intelligent woman like yourself." He didn't say that with any malice or snark, but only a soft exasperation behind his voice. Lucy looked over him and noticed his clenched hands, the small tremor in his arms, the way his eyes were burning straight into her soul.

She swallowed hard, "me? You? What about our agreement?"

Mard whispered something harsh in his native tongue, "I already said my resolve is gone. It has been growing in difficulty to keep myself from ravaging you and branding your beautiful skin with my mark. Primal needs ingrained in my very being as a demon, augments our agreement."

Lucy sidestepped, inching for the door and watching Mard who had all but turned into a statue. He'd gone completely rigid with only the slight quaking in his limbs showing how difficult this was on him. It hurt her to look at him like this, seeing him fight against his own nature to give her information and perhaps a choice…

"If I left?" she asked.

"Pain," he said through tight lips before looking over at his bed and closing his midnight eyes, "would follow me till the end of my days. I could force this upon you, but that would break the most sacred demonic social construct we have. Free will and as a victim who lost his years ago, I could not do that to someone else, let alone the one person who nature designed for me."

"You'd hurt yourself just to protect my free will?" Lucy stepped back to her starting position as he nodded, the motion jerky as he stayed in place.

For once Lucy refused to analyze this, she'd had enough information to know that right now she didn't want him to hurt. Mard Geer had reinvented all her expectations of demons and there was no going back for her. There was nothing inside of her that would hurt him, he'd obviously been through enough of that.

Lucy stepped towards him and cradled his elegant face in her hands. "I don't want you in pain Mard. Let's just hope nature knows more than we do."

"Then you consent?" he whispered. She adored that he had such a need to actively have consent from her for anything.

"Yes, but if you think that demonic mating is going to get you out of a proper wedding," she teased and was cut off with an excitable kiss.

His lips lightly pressed to hers as he pulled back, "I will buy you a wedding, every day. Just tell me where to find them."

Lucy giggled, "Mard, a wedding is a ceremony. Human custom," his hands ran across her back pulling her into him. She could feel the heat of his body and his significant erection press against her. "You know what? I'll explain it later."

"Later is good. I do excel in that pillow talk you enjoy," he replied before easily lifting her up.

"Part of your weirdness," she said, making the demon who was holding her in his arms chuckle.

As he laid her upon the lavish bed, she noticed the changes to his face. He looked hungry, it was a look she hadn't seen out of him or anyone before. A primal urging hiding under his pale skin and threatening to break free. Mard barely gave her a second to process as he ripped her shirt open, sending buttons flying.

Lucy let out a breath and felt herself buzz in energy. Excitement mixed with a little fear she latched onto her bottom lip with her teeth as the demon yanked down her borrowed grey pants. Before Lucy could say half a syllable, she was completely nude on the bed and Mard grabbed one of her slender ankles.

She swallowed hard as she could feel his power waft off him, and his black eyes had turned to a full liquid silver. Her leg was pushed to the side as he licked his lips before he moved.

Lucy only saw the blur of dark plum from his full hair before she felt his mouth upon her sex. Her head slammed back into the soft bedding as her back arched a little at the sudden devouring.

His tongue flicked her pearl, it was almost punishing and faster than her best speed vibrator. Her shaking hands went to his hair and she pulled slightly, making him growl as he tasted her.

"Oh… oh my…" already she could feel the pressure build inside her body as her muscles tensed under his fearsome ministrations upon her sex.

Mard's hands pushed apart her quaking legs, his thumbs moving in small circles upon her inner thigh. Lucy closed her eyes as her head whipped back and forth, her breathing became erratic as she could barely annunciate a fraction of a word.

She was a shaking and quivering mess under him as he pleasured her with enthusiasm and intensity. Lucy pulled on his hair again and this time he pursed his lips against her clit and growled. The vibration enough to finish lighting the fuse and she screamed his name as her hips thrashed under him.

Lucy thought he was talented with his fingers, but their play earlier today did not include his most impressive oral skills. It seemed Mard Geer had many more tricks up his sleeve for her and she found her euphoria addled brain wanting to discover them all.

She was trying to catch her breath when he started again and this time, she let go of his hair in favor of fisting the bedding under her. The pleasure was too intense, and her sex could barely handle the second assault. Her clit was tingling and over sensitive as Mard kept tasting her.

"F-fuck… I can't…" she said, unable to know if she meant she couldn't orgasm again so soon or handle his talented and strong tongue upon her any more.

"One more," he whispered as his fingers entered her channel. Mard slowed down slightly, letting her catch her breath and relax her muscles. His fingers and tongue slowly working her to bring her back for another wave of pleasure.

Her toes curled as her knuckles turned white and fingers sore from fisting the bedspread. Whatever this material was, she already approved of it. It was like silk but a hundred times softer and almost fully frictionless. If it wasn't for his hands, she would have slid right off the bed and that would have killed the mood. Along with giving her a concussion from hitting the stone floor.

Mard's mouth left her sex and she felt his tongue slowly drag up her body. His fingers were pumping in and out of her, scissoring deep inside, trying to open her up. As he came upon her breast he sucked on her nipple and Lucy mewled at the erotic touches upon her body.

His thumb pressed against her clit as he lightly nipped her, and Lucy barked out a rather incoherent sound. Her hips bucked against his warm hand as he chased after her second orgasm.

His thumb swirled around her clit as he curled his fingers and hit her secret spot. The combined movements had her almost jack-knifing to a sitting position but Mard was faster and covered her body with his impressively nude one. She had no idea how the hell he managed that trick, but it didn't matter, not when she could feel his hard length pressing against her body.

Mard took his time with peppering kisses up her slim neck before grazing her jaw with his teeth. Lucy blinked and fluttered under him as he trapped her in a languid kiss. Air at this moment could go fuck itself as he kissed her, and she could feel everything from him in that moment.

His joy.

His ecstasy.

His profound need.

They combined with her own wants and desires for Mard, the demon who redefined all her thoughts.

Her hands finally let go of the burgundy covers and ran up his muscled back. She looked at him, his eyes still that unusual silver and he glided his tongue over slightly enlarged fangs.

Lucy gulped, "M-Mard?"

" _Icliebe dihcen, weilich dihcen brauzuere_ ," he said softly in his native, _Infernai_.

Lucy didn't know what it meant, but she could feel the intent behind the words. He was professing his feelings for her. She bet he didn't know how to say such things in her language and felt all the more complete with him as he expressed all of himself to her.

"Want you," she whispered, and he nodded before kissing her again.

His hips pulled back and he slowly entered her, filling her and stretching her as if it was their first time all over again. Her nails dug into his shoulders as their tongues slid alongside each other. She could taste a bit of the sweet and peppery desert and dark coffee on his tongue and was grateful she liked coffee. He drank a lot of it.

Minutes or seconds passed by as they kissed, and her sensitive body relaxed under him. Their kissing let up and Mard ran the back of his hand against her cheek. He touched her so gently, it almost caused her to cry.

She felt cherished, practically worshipped in that touch. Lucy could tell this moment meant much to the demon on her, though he wouldn't need to say it. As if that romantic connection to someone she had always wanted, was finally happening.

He started to move, this time Mard did not begin slowly, no he moved with purpose. The purpose of claiming her and each snap of his elegant slim hips had her moaning as she slid in the bed. Mard kissed her cheek and trailed his lips down her face to her neck again.

She felt him lick the skin for a moment before he came up a little more on his knees and hooked her legs over his arms. He rolled her up slightly, pressing her knees into her breasts, the position let him hit her deeper. It left her on that thin line between pain and pleasure as he kept moving.

"F-fuck… there…" she moaned as he drove deep in short powerful movements. She started to tense again, her every nerve ending on fire as her blood turned into slow moving lava.

Lucy could feel Mard's power dance all over her skin as her own being reached out for him. She closed her eyes as he grunted against her skin and increased his speed.

"Hmmm, take it Lucy," he commanded, his voice dark and sultry.

"Yes, yes!" she shouted, and right now that was the only word her brain was capable of forming.

Those dangerous fangs entered her neck and Lucy squeezed the skin of his shoulders, her nails threatening to break it. From a split second of pain and his pleasuring movements, had her feeling like a sprung coil. Her eyes closed again as she all but felt her body blow apart into a million little pieces.

Her mind was cloudy and clear.

Her body was on fire and cool.

Her muscles tensed but were as fluid as water.

She felt all of it and importantly she could feel Mard. Could feel his power enter her and merge alongside hers as his cock spasmed harshly inside of her tight body. Could feel the fast twitch muscles of him against her sensitive flesh.

It was too much, and Lucy could have sworn she was going to die.

It was also not enough and as her body shook from the weight of being of recompiled, she felt reborn and renewed.

Mard slowed down and settled between her legs, letting go of her neck. His movements riding out the last waves of orgasmic bliss along with her. They were still connected and moving together, trying to soothe the flames that were lit inside of their fierce mating.

Lucy opened her eyes when she felt Mard's lips upon her forehead. His eyes were wet and back to being midnight in color. She let go of his shoulder and ran her hand against his cheek.

"Thank you," he said with an elegant smile. Mard looked so relieved and beautiful in that moment. The post sex glow radiating from within and featured in his eyes.

"Is it? Are we?" she asked as he turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Yes, we belong to each other now," he whispered.

"That's better than thinking of us being trapped with each other," she said.

"Indeed."

* * *

_15 years later_

* * *

"Daddy, I need help," Starlight said as she opened the door to his warm and spacious office. Mard smiled as he finished signing the last of the royal documents to finish the treaty between Underworld and Fiore.

He looked at his young demonling, the spitting image of her mother with blonde hair, heart shaped face but his eye color and shape. Starlight was wearing a pink dress (one of a hundred she owned) and was holding her dark pink notebook and rainbow-colored fuzzy pen.

"What do you need help with?" he asked as he sat back in the oversized brown leather chair. Mard didn't have to say anything, even at 10 years old, his daughter would still crawl into his lap. Unlike his precious Spawnling, she gave up on cuddling when she turned 6.

Well, unless she had a nightmare and suddenly, he was good enough for cuddles. _They are growing up too fast, I should talk to Rosebud about more._

Starlight settled into his lap and opened up her notebook, Mard quietly moved the official documents to the side. No matter what he or his Queen were doing, their demonlings always took priority.

Like the time Ram had eaten too much at a royal party and suddenly threw up all over the Queen Regent of Hell. Though slightly embarrassing for the monarchs, it was comical to see the succubus turn three shades of red and storm off. He smiled at the little memory and placed a kiss on his daughter's temple.

"I have to write about this," she said as she pointed at the top of her almost blank page.

He looked at her page, "how my parents met." Mard pursed his lips and tried to not laugh. He remembered that day perfectly and since then had been treated to the best years of his life.

From finding out about Spawnling, to the twins, the wedding with interesting party guests, his book re-writing itself, and everything Rosebud went through to officially be Queen of the Underworld. All of it was as much fun as it was frustration and filled with laughs, trolling and his mate was excellent at…

Things he should not be thinking about around his demonling.

"Well, daddy. How did you meet mommy?"

Mard smiled and looked over his office, his gaze settling on the collection of family photos over the white and black fireplace. The one in particular was a picture taken from the announcement of Tartaros agreeing to partner with Fairy Tail. It was him and Rosebud in the center, with both their guilds surrounding them. Another wonderful part of his life, this entire friends concept.

"Would you believe that we met when your daddy was a very bad demon?" he asked.

Starlight's mouth opened and closed before she shook her head. "Daddy, was never a bad demon."

He heard the chuckle at the end of the office and looked at his mate, "oh Haley, your daddy was the best bad demon in all of Fiore." Rosebud crossed the office in her own lightweight pink dress and kissed his forehead. Mard hummed in approval before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

His demonling looked confused and Mard looked up at his Queen, eyeing the beautiful purple roses along her collarbone. "Well, I was until your mother came along. It all started when I trapped her friends in a large flesh-eating demon named Plutogrim."

With that, Starlight dropped her pen as she covered her mouth in a gasp and King and Queen laughed.

_Keep it PG, my King._

_Well, then she will miss all the best parts._

Rosebud glared at him and Mard swallowed hard before he whispered, "yes, dear."

* * *

_Thank you, this was great fun to revisit an older work and give it new life. This is much more complete and almost double the word count of the original. Kind of amazing how that happens. So to my fellow authors out there, just keep writing, we do get better... if you want to._

_To my readers, thank you for putting up with me while I was (technically still am) learning and growing. I hope the journey has been fun and the stories continue to delight you._


End file.
